


perfect

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Gen, Guns, Knives, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh," you murmur. "Perfect."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end notes for trigger warnings.

You lick your lips and smile.

The newest is spread on his back, eyes open wide and frozen as horrified, agonized. His hair is bleached, skin pale, ears pierced, and tattoos litter his arms. And there's blood gushing out of his smooth, muscled stomach.

Perfect.

Except...

You frown, leaning in closer. The lips... The lips, they're _wrong._

With a sigh of frustration, you pull out and unsheathe one of your smaller knives before dropping to your knees. You lean in and carefully carve away his lips.

There. Better.

Better, but not perfect.

With a sigh, you wipe the knife off on the newest's brightly colored jeans before standing and casting one last look at the scene. You pocket the knife with a sigh.

You suddenly hear footsteps behind you, and you whirl around, gun drawn from your belt and at the ready. Guns aren't your weapon of choice, (too impersonal, too clean, too fucking _quick_ ) but they get the job done.

"Tyler," Josh whispers. "Tyler, what have you done?" His gaze drops to the gun in your hand. "What are you _doing?"_

"What am I doing?" you say. "What _am_ I doing?" You throw your head back and laugh, laugh, cold and high, and you hear Josh flinch. "I don't know, Joshua," you murmur, dragging the cold muzzle of the gun over your jaw. "I never know."

"Tyler, let's- let's put the gun down," Josh says, looking frightened. "Put the gun down, all right?"

"Hmm," you says, tapping the gun against your chin thoughtfully. "How about... no."

Suddenly, you lash out and strike Josh across the face with the gun. He cries out in surprise and stumbles back into the wall, a line of blood decorating his cheek. You lick the blood off the cold steel of the gun, not breaking eye contact with Josh.

"Tyler," Josh whispers, and his blood looks so damn _gorgeous_ against his pretty, pale skin. "Tyler, please, what's happening-"

"Shh," you says, placing the gun over his mouth. "Don't say a word."

Josh is shaking, pressed up against the wall as you reach out and stroke his face. It's all smooth skin and rough stubble, and your fingers trace over his lips.

"Oh," you murmur. "Perfect."

"Tyler..." Josh's voice shakes. Delightful. "Tyler, what- what are you doing?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" you whisper. "I-" you step even closer, "never-" you rake your fingers through his hair, "know." You kiss his (perfect) lips briefly, before pulling back and stepping away.

"Tyler..." Josh looks lost. "I- I don't-"

"Please, don't speak," you say, stroking your thumb along the barrel of the gun. "Let me... savor this."

Josh's eyes are wide, and his breath is coming in short, scared gasps.

"Please," Josh says hollowly, "please, don't hurt me-"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," you purr. "I'm just going to make you _perfect."_

You reach out and grab his shirt with your free hand, throwing him away from the wall and towards the body you had just tried to perfect. Josh looks down and catches sight of it. He gags.

"Oh, gosh, _Tyler,"_ he whimpers, holding his hands up. "Please, please, I won't tell, I promise, no one will know you did this."

You play with your gun absentmindedly, just watching his perfect lips move. Oh, you're going to remember this for a _long_  time.

You steady the gun in one hand and aim it at Josh's stomach and take a step closer. The shot won't kill him, but that'll make it all the more... fun.

"Please, please, I can keep a secret," Josh begs, stepping away and falling onto his back. He holds up a hand, pleading.

You laugh, cocking the gun and aiming. "Oh, I know that, Joshua," you murmur, lips curling into a smile. "Dead men tell no secrets."

**Author's Note:**

> The main character uses both a knife and a gun in acts of violence. Please proceed cautiously. 
> 
> (Readers, if you notice anything else I should mention as a trigger, let me know please.)


End file.
